A Twist of Fate
by aya-heart-tooya
Summary: Life can't be better when your nemisis is dead and you've finally found the man you can spend the rest of your life with, right? Wrong! For Kagome, that means leaving the Feudal era and the man she loves, forever. But Fate wasn't done with her just yet.
1. The Amber Diamond

**Heyy all,**

** so I'll make this really quick. I just had this random Sessh/Kag Idea and I decided to write it, if you're regular readers of mine, thank you I luv you, if not, well then, welcome. this is only going to be a two shot, and I should have the next part up real soon. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"This isn't fair," Kagome cried into the arms of the silver haired demon she loved.

The battle was finally over, it had been 4 long years and now at 19, Kagome felt like her life was over. It had been a fierce battle, but everyone had come together to defeated Naraku, but it had taken a lot out of everyone, and in the end, a few lives. When everything was done, and the dust cleared it wasn't only Naraku who had died that day. In a formal ceremony the bodies of the hero's of Feudal Japan were laid to rest, Kouga, Ayame, Hachi, Keada, and Kohhaku. The people also honored the spirit of Kikyo, who had, in the last moments, allied with the others and helped defeat Naraku, and in the end, she too was destroyed.

But right now, as Kagome stood with the man that she had fallen so in love with, it felt like her world was crashing down around her. The Jewel was complete, and that meant the Well would seal and she would never see him again. It was funny that out of everyone in Feudal Japan, it was him she had fallen for, but neither one of them could resist what their heart told them. Kagome could remember the day she realized that she had fallen for him, and he too, had fallen for her.

_:Flashback:_

_She was 17 then, it was a very cold day, but she didn't care, Kagome couldn't stay in the village just then, she had to get out of there, away from 'him'. After two years of having her heart broken by Inuyasha, she just couldn't take it anymore. Walking to a small river just inside a glad of tall tree's that she had found a few months before Kagome sat at the edge of the river bank, glancing down at her own reflection. The two years she had spent so far in the Feudal era had done well for her, her skin was tanned from constantly being outside, and her complexion was clear and soft, and she had a good build from all the exercise. Even her hair had become longer and smoother. But her usually bright happy eyes and beautiful smile were momentarily missing. Finally out of ear shot of the two demons that she traveled with, Kagome let her tears fall and let out a small cry of heart break. She knew this day had been coming, but it still hurt to a degree. She would always be second best, and he would never see her as anyone other than the copy. Inuyasha only had eyes for Kikyo, and Kagome finally had to accept it. _

_The crying girl never even noticed when another Demon came up behind her, "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, human." His cold voice came from behind her._

_Kagome didn't turn, but instead quickly wiped her tears away, although she knew he could smell the salt, she was still embarrassed that she hadn't sensed him coming. Kagome knew she wasn't in any danger, after the first year and a half of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru constantly fighting, Sesshomaru, much to his frustration, had to call peace because of the young girl that traveled with him, since there were certain questions that even the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru couldn't talk about with a young girl. Which is where Kagome and Sango came in; Sesshomaru needed them to help Rin as she became older and entered her early teens. The girls were of course more than happy to help._

"_Please just go away Sesshomaru, I just want to be alone," Kagome sighed quietly._

_There was silence and Kagome thought that maybe he had actually listened and just left. The tears Kagome had been holding back moments before__ forced their way forward, a few escaped out of the corners of her eyes. But it turned out she had been wrong, he hadn't left. Kagome nearly screamed when she saw Sesshomaru kneel beside her sitting form. Cupping her chin in his hand Sesshomaru turned her face so she was looking up at him, and using his thumb he wiped away the few renegade tears._

"_What did Inuyasha do?" He asked calmly._

"_He didn't do anything," Kagome sniffed._

"_Then there should be no reason for your tears," Sesshomaru said. He looked down at her a moment longer and then stood to walk away._

_But before Kagome could realize what she was saying, she whispered ever so quietly, "she tired to kill him, but still he loves her. Wha-what's wrong with me? Why can't anybody love me?"_

_Again Kagome was slightly surprised when Sesshomaru walked over to her once more and extended a hand, taking it tentively, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to her feet and looked seriously into her eyes._

"_Someone does love you, you just haven't opened your eyes enough to notice that he's always been right in front of you," Kagome didn't understand what he was saying, but when she opened her mouth to say so he stopped her, "And whether or not Kikyo has tried to kill him, that is no indication that she doesn't love him. I've tried to kill you before haven't I?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief as his words sunk in. Had he really meant what it sounded like? But he couldn't, after all he was Sesshomaru, the cold, human hating Lord of the Western Lands._

_Kagome looked up at him to find his molten golden orbs filled with anxiety and hope. She shook her head, "You're lying! You're making fun of me!"_

_Before Kagome could even blink she felt Sesshomaru's surprisingly soft lips press against hers in a small yet passion filled kiss. When he pulled back he was still only inches from her face and his whispered, "This Sesshomaru never lies."_

_:End Flashback:_

Sesshomaru was running his clawed fingers through Kagome's hair in an attempt to sooth her, but in all reality he was just as broken up. Although just by looking at him you would never know, Kagome was the only one who could read him.

"I waste 4 years of my life for this jewel and all it does is take me away from the person I love," Kagome cried softly into Sesshomaru's white Kimono.

"If it hadn't been for that Jewel I never would have met you, my koi, (Koi - Term of endearment)" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded knowing he was right. "Have you said good-bye to everyone else?"

"Yes, Sango and Miroku and I said good-bye this morning. And I left a letter for Inuyasha, he's off sulking about Kikyo," Kagome said. In truth Inuyasha never knew about her and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha still believed that Kagome loved him, and from time to time he would flirt with her, but Kagome never reciprocated.

Sango of course knew Kagome was acting different the moment she had returned to the village the night Sesshomaru confessed his love, and of course Sango had let Miroku in on it, so Kagome had confided in both of them. Shippo was also aware of the relationship, and he approved, he even took to calling Sesshomaru Father, when Inuyasha wasn't around of course.

Kagome had got quiet good at sneaking around, and many times, when there were no leads on Naraku Kagome would claim she had a test and go through the Well, where she would wait a few minuets before masking her scent and coming back through the well and going to meet Sesshomaru, who had already met with Shippo. Shippo would always accompany them and they would go to Sesshomaru's castle where Shippo would play with Rin, who had taken to calling Kagome Mother. Sango and Miroku would make up excuses for Shippo disappearing when Inuyasha was around.

Kagome pulled back form Sesshomaru's embrace, "you'll take care of Shippo won't you? He's still only a pup."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, "I would never let any harm come to our pup." Kagome's heart swelled at his words, Shippo was their pup, just like Rin was their Daughter.

Kagome could feel a pulling sensation inside of her, like her soul was being pulled towards the well, and she knew it was time. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes for the last time, she could tell he knew what she was about to say.

Moving away form Kagome, Sesshomaru unclasped form around his neck a silver chain Kagome had never before seen. He handed the article to her, and upon closer inspection Kagome found it wasn't just any normal piece of jewelry. The silver chain was incrusted in small sparkling diamonds all the way around, and hanging for the encrusted chain was a dazzling gold tint diamond.

Kagome gasped up at Sesshomaru, "Sesshy, I can't-"

He cut her off, "It is the Amber Diamond. It has been handed down to the First born Male of the Takahashi Family for centuries. It is to be given to the woman we wish to Mate. Kagome, you are the only woman I have ever loved and you are the only woman I ever will love. We are being pulled apart by Fate, but I wish for you to have the Amber Diamond, so that you will always remember that I love you, and only you. And I can know that had we been able to stay together, you would have become my Mate."

A few tears escaped from the corners of Kagome's eyes, no one had ever said something so beautiful, and not to mention that was probably the most Sesshomaru had ever said at one time. With her heart beating a mile a minuet and a goofy smile plastered across her face Kagome nodded, "Yes. Yes of course I'll keep it. I'll always wear it and never take it off. Oh Sesshomaru I love you." Kagome cried, embracing him tightly one last time.

"And I love you my Koi, only you." Sesshomaru replied, holding her tightly to him, before he swooped down for their final Kiss. A Kiss that both would remember for years to come.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Cursing the man who invented Alarm clocks Kagome groggily pulled herself from the comfort of her large bed. She could hear her Room mate Ayumi in the next room also getting up.

Walking over to her bathroom Kagome turned on the shower. Letting the hot water pound against her body and relax her tense muscles. After washing her hair and face Kagome stepped out from the shower and pulled a big towel around herself, she then grabbed another towel and began to towel dry her hair. Approaching the steam covered mirror Kagome leaned forward, and with one hand whipped the condensed water away so she could see her reflection, but what she saw only helped to bring her mind back to her dream. Reaching up gently Kagome placed her fingers on the Delicate Jewel which hung form her neck.

It had been three years since she had to say goodbye, three years since the last time she had seen him. And every night after that she would have the same dream, their final moments together. The only thing she had left of him, other that the Amber Diamond, which never left her neck, just like she promised.

But her whole world was about to change, Fate wasn't done with her just yet.

* * *

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter (obviously, lol) I hope you all liked it so far. thanks for reading.**

**Aya-chan.**


	2. Just a Legend

**Well due to much whining and pleading from reviewers this is now a three-shot, lol. I've made it one chapter longer. That's all you get!! Sorry I took so long to update, but I have 5 stories on ffn and 2 on A Singlespark going, plus a life. It's hard to keep them all up to date!! Hope you're still reading.**

**Summary: Life can't be better when your nemisis is dead and you've finally found the man you can spend the rest of your life with, right? Wrong! For Kagome, that means leaving the Feudal era and the man she loves, forever. But Fate wasn't done with her just yet.**

* * *

Kagome sighed to herself as she watched her students finish off their exams with a half and hour left in class. 

She cleared her throat, "Alright, it looks like everyone is done, would the last person in every row please collect the tests and bring them up to my desk?"

And obediently the student in the last seat of every row clambered up and grabbed their peers' tests and placed them in a pile on their teachers' desk before once again sitting down.

Kagome smiled, "well, either you're all smarter than I gave you credit for or the test was to easy. I hadn't planned on doing anything else today, and I can't let you out this early. So do you have any ideas?"

"One of the girls near the back raised her hand before speaking, "didn't you grow up on a shrine? Why don't you tell us one of the legends you know?"

The rest of the class either nodded or voiced their agreement. Kagome laughed, "Alright, I can do that." Sitting oh her desk Kagome crossed her legs at the knee, "Lets see………. Well how about the one about the Priestess of the Future and the battle for the Shikon No Tama?"

The class cheered in acceptance, and sat forward to listen to their teacher speak.

Taking a deep breath Kagome began the tale, "Many years ago there was a young girl, it was her 15th birthday when she had somehow fallen through a well on her family's property, but it wasn't any ordinary Well. This well took her 500 years into the past, and when there the young girl was attacked by many demons who were all seeking a Jewel called the Shikon no Tama.

The Shikon no Tama was a powerful Jewel which had disappeared many years before when it's previous protector ordered it burned with her body when she died. The Jewel had brought nothing but pain and sadness to the life of the Miko who had protected it. It was the cause of the deception and betrayal between her and her half-demon lover. There was another Half-demon, who was after the jewel, so he killed the Miko after she had pinned her Half-demon lover to a tree, where he was meant to forever be locked.

But after many years had passed and the poor Half-demon stayed pinned to the tree, and the Jewel had gone missing, the young Girl who fell through the well managed to free the Half-demon form the tree. But she had also brought the jewel back to the past with her.

It turned out that the young girl was actually the reincarnation of the past protector of the jewel. And the Shikon had been sealed in her body, only to be ripped out when she was attacked by another demon. And in an odd turn of events the Shikon no Tama ended up being shattered into hundreds of shards and scattered throughout the lands.

So the Young girl, who was a Miko herself and the half-demon began their journey to collect all the shards. That is when they met their adversary, the evil Half-demon who had originally deceived the Miko and her lover causing her death and him being pinned to the tree. He wanted the Jewel for evil. so the race to collect the shards began.

The young Miko and half-demon ran into many people and as the time passed a few companions joined them in their quest for justice against the evil half-demon. The met a monk, demon slayer, fox-demon pup and the demon slayers pet fire cat demon as well as many others who became friends or allies. There was a wolf-demon who had fallen for the young Miko and his pack, and even the half-demons older half-brother who was a full demon and powerful lord of the West became their ally.

But their were many things they had to overcome, for example, the old Miko who had first protected the jewel arose form the grave, but held only ill feelings for her past lover and on many occasions tired to kill him and his pack.

But something unexpected happened. Happened. The young Miko fell in love while she was in the past. In the first few years she had always believed that she had feelings for the half-demon, but as time past and she realized he only had eyes for his dead lover she gave up. But found that he heart had misled her, and that truly she had fallen for the cold Lord of the Western lands, the half-demons brother.

The lord was a quiet, emotionless Demon, but when he was with the young Miko he became kind and caring, he truly loved her. They spent all their time together, while still keeping their relationship a secret form their companions. The pair were madly in love and wished to stay together forever. But the fates had no intention of letting that happen.

The final battle approached and the large group of allies teamed up against the evil half-demon who had caused them all so much pain. Even the Undead Miko switched sided and came to the aid of the group. But the battle cost dearly. Many lives were lost and although they were victorious, they no mourned the loss of dear friends and close companions.

But the victory also meant the Miko from the future had to return to her time. Never to see the Demon Lord again, I - she had to leave the one person she loved forever." Kagome finished her story. Her class was silent; no one said anything, their faces etched with many different emotions.

It seemed like the silence would last forever until one boy in the front row asked the question everyone was thinking, "What happened to them Higurashi-Sensei? The Demon Lord and The Miko from the Future?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, the Demon Lord most likely died in battle or fell to an illness over the centuries. And as for the young Miko. She went to school, excelled in her classes and became a high school teacher. But not a day went by that she didn't think about her Lord, and the love that they shared."

And just as she finished saying that the Bell rang, signaling that Class was out for the weekend. "Alright everyone, have a good weekend, and be safe," Kagome called as her students began to gather their books and leave.

It was true over the years there had never been a day when Kagome had not thought about Sesshomaru, or what they had once shared. She missed him dearly, and prayed many nights to be able to see him just once more, just one more time, but her prayers were always left unanswered. As the seasons changed and Kagome began to piece her life in Present Japan back together she went to University, and surprised everyone by doing extremely well in all her classes and became a Teacher. Shortly after her graduation Kagome was offered a job at a High school, which she gladly accepted.

While Kagome organized her papers and packed them into her bag so she too could leave her friend Yuka came in. Both Yuka and Kagome taught at the school, and would often come into the others class.

Yuka leaned up against Kagome's desk and gave her a sly grin, "So what are you wearing tonight when you go out with Tomoko?"

Kagome was about to answer then one of the girls who had yet to leave giggled with her friends, "Higurashi-Sensei has a date!!"

"Oh get out of her you guys!" Kagome laughed as she playfully shooed them out of the room. Before turning back to her friend, "Come on Yuka, you know I'm not interested in him, the only reason I'm even going out is because he's Eri's cousin and she set us up."

"Seriously Kagome, you haven't given a single guy a chance ever! Not even Hojo, who practically threw himself at your feet in High school. I mean ever since your 'illnesses' you don't give anyone a chance anymore, especially since you went into university and started working." Yuka said, using her fingers to make little quotations around the word illnesses.

Yuka never had believed Kagome was sick when she was missing school, but she never asked Kagome to tell her what was actually going on. If Kagome and her family thought whatever it was, was important enough to miss so much school, than it must have been.

Kagome just sighed, "It's complicated Yuka."

"Kagome listen to me, whoever that guy was, who gave you the necklace, it's time to let go. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but if you're still waiting for him, then maybe it's time you thought about moving on?" Yuka said seriously, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked shocked, "How did you know about the necklace?" she asked, her hand moving sub consciously to the item that hung around her neck.

Yuka shook her head, smiling lightly, "you've been wearing it ever since you started to hang out with us again. In those three years I have never seen you take it off. Ever. It was pretty easy to figure out."

Kagome moved from her friends hold and gathered her things and turned towards the door, "I know I'll never see him again. I knew that when I left, but that's why I can't take it off. I promised I would never let it leave my neck, and I don't want to risk forgetting. I don't ever want to forget Yuka." And with that Kagome walked out of the room, leaving a very puzzled co-worker and friend behind.

:: Later that night ::

Kagome sat quietly in the beautiful restaurant, which Tomoko had taken her too and idly tapped, her fingers in boredom . Tomoko was a nice guy, but he just wasn't interesting. All he had done all evening was talk about himself and what he had done. And Kagome was bored out of her mind.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Would you excuse me a moment? I have to run to the bathroom." Kagome stood from her spot and made her way to the restroom.

As she weaved her way gracefully between the tables Kagome sensed something. It was very small, but she could sense magic being used nearby. But she shook her head, she had sensed that many times before, but could never figure out what it was. Out of curiosity Kagome turned her gaze towards where the feeling was emanating from.

She was surprised to find that magic was coming from a small table where two very well dressed Business men were sitting. For some reason the two men looked familiar, but Kagome couldn't see why, she had never seen them before.

The first man, looked to be about 24 he was tall with a fair build. He had Short black hair which managed to somehow flop onto his face slightly. And a set of dark blue eyes.

The second man was the one who caught Kagome's attention the most. He was much taller than the other man, and appeared to be about 27. He had broad lean shoulders, and held his head with a sense of regality. He had longer Black hair which ended just past his shoulders, at the moment he had it held back in a loose tail fastened at the back of his neck. His eyes were a light brown color, but held no feeling in them from what Kagome could see.

Shaking her head Kagome continued on her path to the bathroom. Ignoring the image of a stoic Demon lord from her past which had popped up in her mind. Not noticing that as she walked away the second man held his nose slightly higher into the air before glancing in the direction she had just gone.

* * *

**Kay that's it! Hope everyone liked the newest chapter! Can't wait to write more soon!! Please review.**

**now i know i usually do a 'to my reviewers' thing here, (well you would knwo that if you've read my other stories) but I am on my way out right now, and wanted to get this chapter up instead of waiting anymore, i hope you guys don't mind!!**

**Aya-Chan**


	3. Sorry

SORRY EVERYONE!!!

Okay so I have an explanation. I meant to post this earlier, and I'm really sorry. The reason for my lack of posting is because I'm out of town.

Every summer I have to go to my cabin where there is no computer or usable phone or really anything. I can only get to a computer once in awhile at the public library but I only get it for a few mins so I can't post anything. I'm coming back at the End of August, and I swear I'll post a new chapter then! I am so sorry guys.

I meant to say something before.

Luv,

Aya-Chan.


	4. My Lord Tashio

**Hey all I'm back and have the final chapter done! I hope you guys all like it. I'm fairly pleased with it. Please read and let me know what you think. **

**Summary: Life can't be better when your nemesis is dead and you've finally found the man you can spend the rest of your life with, right? Wrong! For Kagome, that means leaving the Feudal era and the man she loves, forever. But Fate wasn't done with her just yet.**

* * *

Kagome let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief when the waitress came back with their check. Tomoko was a nice guy, but he was just so…… boring. It was like Hojo all over again, just not as naïve. 

Taking his offered arm for support as they began their way to the exit Kagome noticed that he swayed slightly, _'oh just great, not only is he boring, but he's a lightweight. Now I have to call us a cab. I am going to kill Eri.' _She inwardly cursed her own bad luck.

As the pair stepped out into the brisk evening winds Kagome unintentionally shivered, not just from the chilly, but from a sense of danger which began to slowly ebb away at the edges of her mind. This was the first time in almost three years that her senses had kicked up in that fashion, and it immediately put her on alert for all thing things around herself and Tomoko.

But it turned out that it was Tomoko, who was the danger.

With a force that didn't seem right for a man as boring as him pulled Kagome into the opening of an ally-way and had her pinned to the bone-chilling brick of the restaurant wall in the blink of an eye, his large hands covering her mouth, to muzzle her cries of fear and pain.

The feeling of being helpless washed over her body, a feeling she hadn't felt since she had been forced back into her world. A feeling she never wanted to feel again, but found herself in the middle of.

Kagome could feel Tomoko's free hand roaming her body while he kept her pressed against the wall with the sheer weight of his body. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him slide his knee between her legs, rubbing her mercilessly in a place no man had ever touched before.

Tears began to escape from her eyes and slide down her pale cheeks as Tomoko's hand was replaced by his cold, chapped lips. Kagome tried to move her head to the side, and succeeded for a moment.

And in the moment Kagome tried to plea, "Tomoko, no. Please don't do this. Please Tomoko…."

Her only reply was his hand forcefully slamming her head back, and placing his lips once more on hers, this time forcing his tongue between her lips and into the deep caverns of her mouth.

_'No, please. Oh Kami please don't let this happen to me!'_ Kagome inwardly cried. She couldn't even ward him off with her Miko powers, he wasn't a Demon. Her mind frantically searched for an escape, someone to save her, anything to help. And for some reason, as if on instinct, an image of her silent, stoic lover appeared in her mind. _'SESSHOMARU!!!!!' _she screamedas more tears leaked form her eyes, this time not because of what was happen, but because she knew he wouldn't be coming. He was most likely dead by now, and she would never see him again.

_'I'm coming.' _

Kagome's eyes shot open. _No, it couldn't be, I must have imagined it. I couldn't have heard Sesshomaru_. Kagome Chided herself. He was dead, she knew that. Then why did it sound so much like………

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Tomoko's hand begin to travel up the skirt of her dress. Kagome tried to fight him off, but it wasn't working, he wouldn't budge.

That is until he was thrown across the ally.

Kagome looked up in shock, one minuet she had been sure that she was doomed to suffer a horrible fate, and then suddenly, the weight of Tomoko's body, just disappeared. He eyes first focused on the crumpled body of Tomoko, he looked virtually unharmed, just unconscious, with nothing more than a scratch or two. Turning her head to see who it was who had come to her rescue, her eyes found the two business men from inside the restaurant. It appeared that it had been the younger one who had pulled Tomoko from her, and the older one was moving cautiously towards Kagome to help her.

But before she could do or say anything, her world began to swirl into blackness and she found herself falling towards the ground. All consciousness escaping her mind.

::Later::

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find her vision blurred and she was unable to recognize her surroundings. Blinking a few times in an attempt to gain better focus she realized that she didn't know where she was.

Kagome found herself tangled within cream white silk sheets and a thick black quilt which she noticed was interracially embroidered with a pink and red dragon. It was breathtaking.

But upon further exploration, she found that the room was equally as magnificent.

Her feet rested upon a plush beige carpet and her eyes danced upon deep midnight blue walls, decoratively painted with what seemed to be clouds as it neared the ceiling. Mounted on the ceiling was an awe inspiring chandelier, which hung right in the center, illuminating the room in a warm golden glow.

The room was decorated in a slight Victorian fashion, Antique paintings gracing the walls and a large vanity to one side. Although the Victorian style was mixed with modern technology. Jutting out from the wall farthest from her was a 50" HD plasma, and just in front of the bed was a couch and some over stuffed chairs, an elegant coffee table in the center of those. One of the walls was lined with a mahogany book shelf and the other with windows, currently hidden by a set of thick black velvet drapes, Kagome assumed it lead out to a balcony, for she could see a door to one corner. To the left of the TV was a closet, mainly empty except a few suits and dresses, and surprisingly, some very traditional Kimono's. There was a door just right of the bed she had awoken in, and taking a quick glance inside Kagome found it to be an impressive looking bathroom, but she didn't get a chance to inspect it, for just then, the only remaining door in the room squeaked open, and a young girl bustled in, closing the door behind her.

Wait, she wasn't a girl……… well she was, but she wasn't a human girl. Kagome's eyes widened, the girl was a squirrel demon.

"Oh good," the girl chirped happily, "you're awake. I was beginning to think you would sleep in as long as the younger master Tashio." She smiled kindly.

The girl had long, curling auburn hair, which was currently pulled up into a ponytail at the back of her head, a small set of curved ears set atop her head. The girl had dark hazelnut eyes, and her skin was splattered with freckles. But what gave her away the most, was the long bushy tail which swayed behind her as she walked.

How could there be a demon here? Demons didn't exist in her time. Something wasn't right. How could there be a Demon here. And where was here to begin with anyways? The last thing she remembered was……….. Tomoko, attacking her……… then the two business men from the restaurant who she had sensed the magic from saved her………. And then………. Kidnapped her? That didn't seem right.

The girls smiled, recognizing Kagome's confusion. "My names Akiko, I'm a maid here for The Lord Tashio, and his younger brother, Master Tashio. They brought you here the other night and you seemed quite undone. I hope you don't mind that I took it upon myself to redress you."

That was when Kagome finally noticed that she was no longer wearing her black dress of the previous night, but a traditional sleeping Kimono. That's when she noticed that Akiko, was also wearing a Kimono. No one wore kimonos anymore.

"Anyways, I have your outfit being washed and mended for you, so while that's being done, I have here something for you to wear. It is truly beautiful. Lord Tashio picked it, he requested that you wear it," Akiko said laying out an exquisite Kimono on the unmade bed.

The Kimono was a shining deep blue that would accent the blue hue to Kagome's raven tresses. It was decorated with pink and white Sakura blossoms which varied in size across the Kimono. The sleeves of the Kimono were lined in a delicate white lacy as well as the edges of her light purple obi, which was covered in black and midnight blue sakura blossoms.

Kagome took in a sharp breath, "Its- its amazing."

Akiko nodded, "Lord Tashio has been saving it for you."

Kagome shifted her gaze from the Kimono to the young girl who began to promptly undress and redress her in the Kimono, "Who is this Lord Tashio? And why would he be saving this for me, I don't even know him."

Akiko laughed lightly. "Lord Tashio in the Ruling Lord of all the surviving Demons. Which are quiet a few actually. He has been Lord for hundreds of years, and it is because of him that we are able to so easily hide right here in the Human world. I'm sure you, being the Powerful Priestess that you are, you could feel the magic. I mean, not to be rude Lady Kagome, but you are a legend among us. You surely saved us from a terrible fate at the hands of Naraku centuries ago. Anyways, Lord Tashio has shown interest in you for as long as I can remember working under him. And I am sure he would have found you earlier had it not been for the emergency he and Master Tashio had to deal with three years ago, they had to fly immediately over seas to the United States to quell a brewing rebellion. Demons who were not happy living amongst the humans. He returned to us not more than 2 nights ago. It is a relief to have him home, he keeps things in order here. As intimidating as he is, things seem safer with him in the country. And even more so with you as well my Lady, although, some of the others are unsure what to think of you, as much as a legend as you are, you could purify any of us within a blink of the eye. But Lord and Master Tashio have business with you, so it is not our place to intrude." The girl explained, answering all she could about her Lord and who he was, but Kagome was still confused.

She was a legend within the demons? There were still Demons?? What was with all the 'My Lady' stuff, and what did this Lord Tashio want with her? Kagome's head was reeling. She didn't care what this Tashio guy wanted, she was not planning on hanging around a bunch of Demons, she was getting out of there, and fast.

"Ummm, Akiko, would you mind getting me a glass of water and some Tylenol? I have a head ache." Kagome improvised.

Akiko smiled, "of course, I'll be right back, then I will take you to Lord Tashio." The squirrel demon squeaked before slipping out the door once more.

Kagome concentrated on the girls Aura until she was far enough away for Kagome to slip out. Padding softly to the door Kagome slipped out into the hall and headed in the opposite direction Akiko went.

Kagome had underestimated the complexity of the house though, it was much more of a palace and it was difficult to get far because she had to constantly hide from demon servants who were busily doing the chorus for the day. Kagome had smartly masked her scent when she left the bedroom, so as to make it hard for Akiko to follow her scent.

As Kagome turned down one of the many halls she could sense an extremely familiar and comforting Aura, but she didn't have time to place a person to it, because just then she could sense Akiko coming. Quickly Kagome slipped into the nearest open room, shutting and locking the door behind herself.

Kagome leaned against the door and slide down to into a sitting position, her knees pulled tight to her chest. The lights were off and she couldn't see where she was. But it seemed safe.

'_What am I going to do, I've been Kidnapped by Demons, and I'm pretty sure they just want to kill me, I mean I'm like the last living Priestess, so their last real threat, and oh god! I thought I was done with all this when I left the Feudal era. This is not what I want. I just want a normal life.'_ Kagome cried in her mind, and as if by instinct her hand traveled to her neck, and her fingers softly caressed the Amber diamond. It was her only form of comfort, fate was against her that was for sure.

Letting out a defeated sigh Kagome resigned herself to her fate, may was well just give up now. Lest anyone get hurt if the demons tried to search for her. She didn't want to hurt her friends or family. As Kagome pushed herself back up she accidentally switched the light in the room on. Snapping her eyes shut in surprise at the sudden light, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they did Kagome opened them to focus on where it was she actually stood. And what she saw shocked her to the very core.

The room what like an antique store, there were items and articles of clothing from nearly every era she could think of, It was unbelievable. But above all things there was one section in the whole room that caught her attention. Directly across from where she stood were three Swords mounted on the wall.

Tokijin, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga.

On the left of the mounted swords was a mannequin dressed in the fire engine red, fire rat Horari and Hakama's that once belonged to Inuyasha.

To the Right the silk white, red and blue Horari and Hakama's as well as the chest armor that had always adorned Sesshomaru in the years past.

Kagome gasped. The Familiar Aura's!

Immediately Kagome threw open the door which she had been leaning on and blasted her Miko senses through the mansion, honing in on the Aura she was looking for. Never could she remember running so fast in her life. Speeding down halls and around corners, ignoring the shocked faces of the many servants she passed.

Kagome panted, _'Just beyond those doors, he's just beyond those doors!' _

Racing forward Kagome crashed though the tall doors which blocked her way to the person she was desperately trying to find.

She paused a moment after bursting through the doors, just long enough to note that there were two other familiar presences in the room, but she took no heed of them the moment her eyes landed on the one man she was looking for.

"Sesshomaru………." His name passed her lips before she could even realize it.

He looked different. His now jet black hair hung loose around him, ending just past his shoulders. His talk, broad frame still rose with an air of regality and his previously molten amber eyes were now burning pools of dark chestnut. He wore a pair of clean black slacks and a crisp white dress shirt, Kagome took note that the first few buttons had yet to be done up.

Without wasting another second Kagome launched herself from her spot in the doorway and into the now open arms of the Demon she loved.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and buried her tear streaked face into the crook of his neck, crying softly, only to find comfort in his unchanged scent of dried spices and forest. Not even taking notice to the fact that her feet no longer touched the ground.

Sesshomaru's strong arms encircled her, one wrapped tightly around her waist to support her weight while the other entangled itself into her thick hair. He just let her cry, fearing that if he opened his mouth just yet he might lose control of his own emotions.

Slowly Kagome's tears slowed and she was finally able to speak, "How? How is it that you're here? That you're alive? I didn't think that I would ever see you again. I thought about you everyday Sesshomaru. I thought that we would never be together again, and last night, when Tomoko grabbed me, I called out to you in my mind and I could have sworn that you answered me……… I just know I heard your voice, you said that you were coming and then you were there." Kagome pulled back to look into his eyes.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the ground once more, allowing her to stand on her own two feet, but he didn't let her go far, he kept his one arm tight around her so she was still pressed against him. Reaching up he danced his fingers along the visible necklace that hung from her neck. The Amber Diamond.

"I gave you this necklace because you are the woman I Love, because it is you who holds my heart, and the only woman that ever will. The Diamond itself is meant mainly to show that a claim has been laid upon the woman wearing it, but she has not actually mated with the person she received it from, although under some circumstances it also acts as a bridge between minds and hearts. If given between two people who fate has already decided where meant to be together then the Diamond strengths the bond between the two, making it so that they can feel each others emotions and speak to one another telepathically. The moment you put it on 503 years ago I could feel your emotions as if they were my own, and that's when I knew I had to survive. I couldn't let myself die or be killed off. I couldn't leave my love, my soul mate. I waited and waited for you, I was able to watch you grow up, and see how you lived. But 3 years ago, shortly after I had been called over seas to stop the rising rebellion I was suddenly overcome by such grief, grief I hadn't felt since I had been with you 500 years before, and that's when I knew, you had returned and you were wearing the necklace. Everyday since then I have felt you, every emotion that has coursed through your veins I have felt it too. Even at times I was able to sense your thoughts. But I wasn't able to talk to you until you opened your mind to me. And Last night you did. When your sub-conscious called to me when you were in danger, you opened your mind to me, and I was able to respond. Oh Kagome I've missed you so much, I would have come to you immediately if I could have. I would have been by your side the moment you emerged on the other side of the well had it not been for the rebellion, I couldn't leave, it would have meant danger for everyone, especially you. You are the only living Miko; they would have killed you if they had found you." Sesshomaru spoke, as he looked into Kagome's tear filled eyes. Using the pad of his thumb he wiped away the last few tears.

Kagome leaned into his touch and smiled up at him, "You really have changed."

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped brow, "and how is that?"

"Because I don't think I have ever heard you say that much before," Kagome laughed.

There was a pause between the two, a moment where they each caught the others eyes and just looked into their glowing depth. The burning pools speaking more than what their mouths could ever. And without another word both Kagome and Sesshomaru leaned together, capturing one another's lips. It was soft and slow, nothing passionate, but simply a kiss that conveyed their feelings. The extent of how they missed each other and the love that they shared.

Sesshomaru pulled back, remembering that Kagome needed to breath at some point. He leaned his forehead against hers, "Kami, I missed you."

"I missed you too. I missed you so much." Kagome whispered.

"Ahem……" A sudden voice caught the attention of the two lovers. Both looked over to where the sound came from.

Kagome gasped as she finally recognized their Aura's.

There was one man with short black hair, who Kagome recognized from the night before. He wore a simple pair of black dress pants and a white wife beater. Whose aura was undoubtedly Inuyasha's.

The other man was who surprised Kagome the most. He was shorter than both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but still stood above Kagome. He had his reddish brown hair cut stylishly in a spiked fashion. And he had the most brilliant pair of piercing green eyes anyone had ever seen. He wore a dark pair of blue jeans and had on a simple white t-shirt with an expensive looking black suit Jacket over top. But Kagome couldn't believe it, his aura was telling her that he was her baby, her little Shippo.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she wanted to run to Shippo, to hug her little boy and never let him go. But at the same time she was terrified. She had never told Inuyasha about Sesshomaru and herself, and here he was witness to their reunion, not exactly secretive.

But apparently Inuyasha saw her expression. He laughed and walked over to her, "Don't worry Kagome. Sesshomaru finally told me the truth. It took him 300 years to do it, but it's cool. I had 203 years to beet the shit out of him for stealing you." He pulled her into a tight hug, she hugged him back great-fully, "It's good to have you back Kagome." He whispered before letting her go.

Kagome now turned to Shippo, "my baby…….." she smiled, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. "You got so big."

Shippo laughed, and happily engulfed his mother in a strong hug, "I missed you momma." He said as he held her tight. "There is so much to tell you." Kagome just tightened her hold on him in response.

Just then the door creaked open once more, and a young woman, about the same age as Kagome herself came in the room, and walked to Sesshomaru, not even noticing Kagome.

"Daddy, Akiko said that you wanted to see me. Something about a guest," The woman asked looking at Sesshomaru. She had waist length dark brown hair which she wore half up, letting the remaining locks cascade down her back. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief and energy like that of a young child. She wore a long Kimono, at the shoulders it was a deep orange but as it stretched out passed her curves and down her arms, the color lightened into a light orange and eventually became and almost light green color. The Kimono was decorated with small flowers, covering the entirety of the outfit.

Kagome thought the young woman was beautiful, and looked somewhat familiar, but what the girl had said confused her. She stepped away from Shippo and closer to Sesshomaru, "Daddy? Sesshomaru what does she……."

Kagome was cut off though when the girl turned to see her. The unknown woman's eyes widened and she raced forward and clung to her like a small child would, "MOMMA!!" she cried.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, confusing clouding her features. But it was Shippo who saved her.

He laughed lightly as he pulled the woman back, and into his own arms. "Rin darling, I think mom's a bit confused. We hadn't exactly gotten a chance to tell her that you were still around." The girl blushed.

Kagome's gaze snapped to the woman once more, no wonder she looked so familiar. This young woman was her little Rin. But how? How could she still be alive, she was human. "Rin, darling, how- how are you still….?"

Rin laughed, "Alive?"

Kagome nodded.

Shippo smiled smugly, "That would be my doing." He stated proudly.

Rin smacked him in the chest and glared, "don't look so happy you pervert."

Kagome just watched the two in confusion. Until Sesshomaru stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "When a human mates with a full Demon the humans life expectancy becomes that of their mates. As close to immortality as one can get."

"Wait…….. Rin and Shippo?" Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who just nodded in response.

Then a thought suddenly hit Kagome, "hey, how is it that you guys look human? I mean Akiko looks like a demon, but all your markings are gone, Inuyasha's ears, and even Shippo's tail.

The three demons exchanged look and each one removed something different from their person. Inuyasha removed a silver chain from around his neck, Sesshomaru took off his watch, and Shippo took off a silver earring which he had pierced though his left ear. Once they were off the three transformed back into their demon forms. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked exactly the same as they had the last time she had seen them. The only one who looked different was Shippo.

He had grown, but in his demon form was actually a little shorter than Kagome, the same height as Rin though. His reddish-brown hair was longer, and tied back by his usual green Ribbon. His features were sharper and more matured, and his freckles had faded and were no longer visible as they had been when he was juts a pup.

"Well now that that question has been answered, as much as I'd love to stay, but Midori will kill me if I'm late again. So I gotta head out, I have a feeling you're still going to be here when I get back Kagome, so well catch up then." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked out the door, with a wave over his shoulder.

Rin nodded, "we have to go too. We have a reservation for lunch. We wills see you when we get back as well Momma," Rin took a step forward and hugged Kagome, who happily hugged her back. "I missed you." She whispered before turning into the arms of her mate and walking out.

Sesshomaru turned Kagome around in his arms and she, as if on instinct, laced her arms around his neck. The just looked at the other for what seemed like ever before Sesshomaru's smooth baritone voice pierced the silence.

"You never took off the necklace." He stated.

"I told you it would never leave my neck," Kagome smiled up at him.

"Do you still mean what you said when I gave it to you? That you still wear it for the reason I gave it to you?" He asked quietly.

Kagome nodded, "Had we been able to stay together I would have been your Mate. I would never forget Sesshy."

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek in his hand, she leaned into his touch, "we couldn't be together then, but we can now. Will you still hold to what you said? Will you become my mate?"

Kagome smiled softly, "I thought you'd never ask." She said before leaning up and softly pressing her lips to him. One single message being passed from human to demon through the kiss.

_'I love you.' _

* * *

**Another story done!!! Heck Yes! And I must say I am pleased with the ending. I hope you guys liked it too! **

**To My Reviewers: **

**Bluemiko**: well thank you. And the going has found an ending, lol. I hope you liked it.

**Nichelly**: Ah Nichelly, I must say you really are one of my favorite reviewers. And yes, of course I'm cruel, what fun would it be if I told you everything that was going to happen, hehe. And thank you very much for the compliment, I'm glad you like my work. Yes of course Inu had to make an appearance, not a big one, think of it a a cameo, haha. I hope you like the ending. And no I don't have Myspace, but if you have Facebook I'll message you my actual name and I'll add you up.

**SailorInu1** Truthfully I was never a big fan of Kagome-Sesshy fic's either, but one fic hooked me and here I am writing one. Lol. Well I hope you liked what I did with it and I'm happy I was able to get you interested. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for the review.

**sasukesgirl89** well now no more chapters, but I hope you liked it anyways. Thanks for the review.

**kittenn1011:** haha, I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

**Gure-chan** I would hope that you would remember, I tell you everything I plan on doing darling. I hope you liked it!! Much love hunni!!! I miss you btw, and I hope you get home soon!!

**That's it's guys. Thanks for reading. And please review!! **

**Much luv, **

**Aya-Chan **


End file.
